


18

by Carolina_not_Caroline



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Romance, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_not_Caroline/pseuds/Carolina_not_Caroline
Summary: "Beth has always wanted him.She has always wanted Daryl Dixon."





	

Beth has always wanted him.

She has always wanted Daryl Dixon.

She wanted him even before she knew he existed.

She wanted him since she was eighteen, when she learned what it means to be in love and to be loved.

There’s a big difference between the two you see. BIG difference.

She learned the difference with Jimmy, who loved her but wasn’t in love with her. Who she loved but wasn’t in love with.

She had been heartbroken. She cried and couldn’t bear to eat when their relationship was over.

Maggie told her that she would get past it. Her momma consoled her, and Beth wrote in her journal.

.

.

.

It took her about a month to move on.

It took Jimmy two weeks, but whatever.

She wrote in her journal and came to the conclusion that Jimmy Jones wasn’t the one for her.

Yes, he looked like the boy she always imagined she would have loved, but love is more than attraction. Love is more than what you think you want it to be. Love is a feeling; a verb, not a noun, and she discovered that while she loved Jimmy, she wasn’t in love with him.

No, she was in love with Daryl Dixon. She loved him and was in love with him way before she met him. How, you may ask? How did she love him before she met him, well because she was in love with love, and she loved love, and Daryl to her is just that.

It took her a while to figure it out, but when she did everything shifted. The colors she once knew were new. Different were the smells of before, sounds as well. Screw it everything was different once she discovered that her daddy’s new farmhand was the one for her.

.

.

.

Jimmy is clean cut. He’s a well-mannered _boy_ , who is always polite, and always makes new friends.

Daryl, on the other hand, is a rough, callused, well worked _man._

He’s buff to Jimmy’s scrawny, and who knew she liked buff? Certainly not her.

Daryl is well-mannered too, polite as well. He always makes her mother smile every time he compliments her food whenever he joins them for dinner, telling her that he had never eaten so well before.

He’s quite though.

From what she learned, after she all but forced herself into his life, is that Daryl doesn’t have many friends unless the woods and his crossbow count. No, Daryl likes to be home or hunting when he’s not tending the farm, and he certainly doesn’t like to socialize; that’s all Merle.

But she’s in love with him, because he is kind. She loves him because his heart is soft despite his protests that it isn’t. She loves him and is in love with him because he’s a good man, even despite the fact that he’s not the man she imagined before.

He’s a good man who always has butterflies in her stomach, and who always leaves goose bumps in her skin whenever they touch.

Daryl is a good man her momma wishes she could smother. A good man that saved her daddy’s life, and who her entire family is eternally grateful to because he stepped up, and took care of the farm and Hershel’s girls, when Hershel had a stroke.

And good God she wants him. She has always wanted him, but especially now as they lay in his bed nude, and he’s kissing and nipping at her creamy skin reverently.

She wants him as he possessively touches and traces her body, and tells her everything he feels with his hands, lips, and teeth.

_“You’re mine, girl.” He growls as Beth becomes more aroused and replies,_

_“And you’re mine.”_

And he is.

Beth wants to laugh at all of this because once upon a time Daryl couldn’t even hold eye contact with her. Once upon a time he would always find an excuse to leave a room when she entered it. She thought for a while that he found her repulsive, and her momma, oh her wise momma, just laughed when she confided to her that, because Annette could see that Daryl always wanted her too. A rough past, years of loneliness, and insecurity told him that he couldn’t though.

But they went on to break barriers and walls until one day they kissed and that was that. That was the end of doubt and fear, and the beginning of love. True love. Love that is felt, and given. Love like they are making right now.

And as he finishes his ministrations, after finishing licking, and nipping, and sucking at her core and clit, and making her cry, and sob, and orgasm she can’t help but want him more.

Daryl kisses her once again, and whilst he does so he enters her, and Beth moans loud into his mouth. As he thrusts, she thrusts back because she loves Daryl, she’s in love with him and she wants him always. If it were possible she would always have him inside of her. Nevertheless Beth can’t help but be grateful, as they make love, about the fact that she got her heartbroken when she was eighteen, because now she has his love, and his arms, that are currently holding her tightly to his body, and she has him, the man she has loved and been in love with since she was eighteen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm supposed to be writing a speech right now, a speech that's due next week, but instead I wrote this or as I like to call it procrastination at its finest. It's inspired by One Direction's song 18, hence the title. I hope you guys like. If you do please let me know, and thank you for reading. Now I'm off to "write a speech."


End file.
